Dragon's Blood
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Penn Dragon is supposed to be dead. Eric burned her body himself, but she's not. She's never lived as a human before; it's not as easy as one thinks. Luckily she has Sookie, Sam and Bill to help. But can she protect them without her magic?
1. Chapter 1

Dragon's Blood

Chapter one: Duty Lost

"Get in that house!" The man shouted.

Penn cradled the baby close to her chest; desperately searching for a way out. The only problem was, there were armed men at either exit. The baby was screaming; terrified and unable to understand. Penn had to get out of here.

She knew that if she made a run for the stairs; they would open fire. But she couldn't leave until she had the bag. That was upstairs.

Penn closed her eyes, trying to centre herself, she needed to focus. They were slamming against the door, trying to get in.

"Activate seals," In her mind she saw the doors and windows flare with violet light. The house glowed purple as the wards and seals activated. They would have a hard time getting in now; it would slow them down. But eventually they would get through.

Clutching the child close, holding her tight; Penn ran for the stairs. Gunfire chased her up the stairs; she tripped, catching herself on one hand. Bullets bit at her heels; she pushed herself up and ran. Down below wood shattered and glass smashed. Someone had gotten in. She was running out of time.

Penn waited to hear shouting orders; to hear feet storming her house. Instead she heard nothing, except the scream of the child. Something had made them stop. She turned and hurried into the child's room. She grabbed the backpack; struggling to put it on; while holding a frightened infant. She found the navy blue baby carrier; and slung it on. Gently depositing the frantic infant into the secure holder; her hands now free, she ran for the window.

"Don't!" A man ordered

Penn stopped, her limbs frozen as her heart slammed inside her chest. Her hands were shaking; her breathing was ragged.

"Slowly turn, put the child on the ground, and kneel down."

"In that order?" She asked.

He answered by cocking a gun in her face, "Now!"

She turned to face him. Keeping her hands up in the air. The man was frightened and she didn't blame him; so was she. Despite training for this her whole life; she was still afraid.

"I'm sorry," She told him. She brought her hands downward in a quick motion; like a fast push outward. "Exodus!" Blue fire funneled out of her palms; slamming the man backward. He went through the wall and slammed into the hallway. He lay on the floor, and didn't move.

Penn sucked in a breath, shaking all over. She felt awful for doing that; but she had a duty to fulfill. Turning she opened the window; climbed out, carefully stepping onto the roof. At this height; she could feel the wind; the trees whispered to her. It was like she was standing atop the world for a moment.

"Core is down, core is down. The Guardian is on the move; repeat, guardian s the child and is moving."

Penn glanced back at the house; she could hear them coming up the stairs. Sucking in a deep breath she approached the edge of the roof. She wasn't sure how far it was exactly; but it was far enough. She hated heights.

The noise of gunfire filled the house. Penn reached into her pocket; pulling out the only thing she had. The image was a set of wings; the card felt heavy in her hands as if it wasn't just made from paper. There was a thin, waxy covering on it, it made her fingers sticky.

She tossed the card out, it spun like a top in mid air, "Release!" She commanded. A blinding flash of light surrounded her; she felt pain and there was no time to think. She jumped. Eyes closed, arms around the child; she threw herself from the roof. But she never hit the ground; instead she felt air wash over her.

Penn opened her eyes; she was soaring above the tree tops; looking left and right she saw huge white angel wings on either side. They moved and tilted on their own; keeping her airborne. The child had calmed now that they were away from the chaos. She looked down and saw the infant asleep in her carrier. Penn still had her arms crossed over the carrier.

She focused on her surroundings; trying to get a sense of where she was. It took a moment but she knew what direction she was heading in. Angling the wings slightly she changed direction and headed toward Louisiana. It would take a while to get there; even flying as she was, it would take time. Time she didn't have; and it would suck up all her energy; which was bad.

Walking was an option; but too much of a risk. Those after the child could grab them more easily. At least this way; she could maintain an advantage; that was until she either reached her destination or passed out from exhaustion. Penn pushed herself to fly faster; there was no telling how long this would last. She had never used the Fly Charm before. But she did know it took a tremendous amount of power and concentration to maintain. She had to hurry.

The scenery flowed under her; trees changes, the land shifted. She was heading south; already into the United States; she wasn't sure how much further it was. But she could feel herself draining. Her head was filled with pain; her muscles were burning. She felt nauseous.

Penn felt something brush against her face; it made her snap her eyes open. She was inches from the trees! She had to grit her teeth and force herself upwards. The effort required split her head with agony. The need to vomit seized her stomach. She had to land and fast or she was going to crash.

Instinct told her she was close to her destination. She angled herself downward; desperately trying to control the descent. She saw the tops of buildings and street lights. She had no idea where she was; only that she was supposed to be here. Her feet touched and her legs collapsed. Her chest ached, her body was on fire. She sat on her knees; arms around the infant carrier. Pain blinded her eyes as it raged in her skull. She couldn't breathe.

"Release," She whispered; the wings vanished. She fell forward, catching herself on one hand.

"What the hell is that?" A male voice asked.

Penn lifted her head; her vision swam. She tried forcing herself to focus; but her mind refused.

"Don't get any closer," A female voice ordered, "Get Eric, now!"

Penn felt the presence of a vampire near her and looked up. The woman was beautiful; her dark eyes were and hair set off her white skin. "We were expecting someone else, but you'll do."

"I am the Guardian Dragon, I am-"

"I know what you are." The female whispered, "You're dying."

That was true, Penn admitted that to herself. "Eric, that is the name of my contact here."

"I know that." The vampire told her, "We heard about the raid on the house. We didn't expect you so soon."

"I flew." Penn felt her heart skip a beat; her chest was burning. "The child…"

Another vampire joined them, "She's early."

"She flew," The female vampire muttered, "Do we call them?"

"The sooner the better, I don't want that thing in my territory."

Penn fell to the side; hitting the ground. The child safe in her arms. She lay on her side; her vision was nothing but watery colors. She had no sense of shape or mass; just colors that ran together and blurred. Her body wanted to quit; her heart wanted to stop. She had no energy left to keep her body alive. Still she fought it; she fought herself. Until the child was safe, she couldn't die. Penn knew the vampires around her wouldn't hurt the child. Neither of them would survive if they did. The child's blood was poison to vampires.

Pam stared at the human lying on her side, "What is she?"

Eric ended the call on his cell phone, "Who?"

"The woman, what is she?"

"As good as dead."

"But she's a Guardian, a powerful one. She flew over two thousand miles with an injury. I have never met a Guardian that powerful."

"She must be a Dragon." Eric stared at the woman on the street; had she not been what she was, he would have considered making her a vampire. But as it was, he wouldn't. Guardians weren't known for their loyalty to their vampire Maker. They were loyal to their family and their cause; so much so, it over powered the innate loyalty to one's Maker.

"She said her name was Guardian Dragon." Pam glanced at Eric, "Does that matter?"

Eric frowned, "She is the last of her family. When her heart stops, the family Dragon will cease to be."

"Aren't they the most powerful of all? Why can't she just heal herself of the injury? It's only a gunshot."

"She used all her energy maintain the Fly Charm." Eric muttered. He crouched down near the woman; out of reach. Within her chest he could hear the slowing of her heart. The catch of her breath in her lungs as they filled with fluid. It was a painful way to die; but she would live until the others got here. He had met another Guardian Dragon, back when he was still a young vampire. The man had been powerful alright. Eric studied the woman in front of him. She wasn't beautiful; but there was something attractive, albeit subtly. He admired her will to live.

"They're here," Pam watched a black car drive up. Two men in jeans and t-shirts stepped out. They were in their thirties.

One of them men spoke up, "Get the child,"

The second one crossed to Penn, he reached over her body and took the child from the carrier. It was asleep. He reached into his boot, pulled out a knife, and cut the backpack from her shoulders. He stood up, child in one arm, backpack in the other hand.

"Many thanks, Sheriff." He turned to leave.

Eric stood up, "What about the body?"

He looked back, "Burn it, she's of no use anymore." The man returned to the car and the second man got in behind wheel. The car pulled away.

Pam frowned, "Do they normally do that?"

"No," Eric stared at the woman on the road. Her heart beat slowed and stopped. "They never leave their dead behind."

"Why now?"

"Perhaps she pissed off the wrong people." Eric looked around, "We can't just leave it here."

"We could burn it ourselves, she's dead. "

Eric sighed and reached down; he picked up the body and threw it over his shoulder. "She did die for her duty; it's the least we can do."

Pam followed him back across the lot toward Fangtasia. "Bill and Sookie will be here shortly, do you want me to burn the body?"

Eric shook his head, "Tell them to wait. I will handle this."

Have you ever died? It's not fun. Your body shuts down; your heart stops; everything turns off. And in that suspended stasis, you remain. Calm, waiting, peaceful. Until something horrid and painful drags you back. For me it came as a shock to my chest. I felt it sear through my body; eating at my flesh.

Opening my eyes, I screamed. It took a moment for my vision to clear; flames licked at my arms. I sat up and started batting at them. I threw myself on the ground; rolling around.

The flames went out; I lay on my back, staring at the night sky. My skin hurt; my bones hurt. I had never felt pain like this; it was inside of me, everywhere. Breathing was hard and I struggled not to scream again. All I wanted to do was scream. Instead I lay there. Blinking and trying to remember where I was. In the distance I felt something familiar. Turning my head I looked over at the lights of the city. It wasn't that far from me; a mile perhaps. I could walk one mile.

It hurt to roll over; it hurt to do anything. But I had no choice. Slowly I came to my hands and knees, crawling my way toward the lights.

Eric sat in his office, staring at Sookie and Bill. This meeting hadn't gone as he had hoped. They rarely did.

"You can't be serious?" Sookie grumbled, "What do you mean?"

"It's simple, I need you to talk to a few people. Find out if they are lying."

Bill frowned, "Glamour them instead."

"I have," Eric shook his head, "Someone has blocked their memories; we need to know what those two people know."

"Why?" Sookie demanded, "Why not just let them go?"

"It is not recommended." Eric sighed stood up, "I will of course, pay you and you don't even need to leave your home. I will bring them to you."

Sookie considered, arms crossed. "What if I don't find anything?"

"Then they go home and you still get paid." Eric sat on the edge of his desk, looking at the blonde in front of him. "Agreed?"

"Fine."

There was a knock and the door opened; he glared at Pam as she walked in. "What?"

"Dragon, she's alive."

Eric kept his shock off his face as he stood up. "Where is she?"

Pam stepped aside, Dragon came into the room. Eric stared in amazement. Her flesh was smooth; her hair long and thick around her thin frame. Her eyes were a deep, rich purple framed by thick lashes. She wore a red Fangtasia t-shirt and black leather pants. The clothes were borrowed; her feet were bare. There wasn't a mark on her flesh; not a single burn.

The expression in her eyes was pained; it was confused and even a touch terrified. She looked at Bill and Sookie; her gaze lingered on the blonde human. She looked to Eric. Penn bowed, from the neck, going to one knee.

"Sheriff," She kept her gaze on the floor, "Please, explain why I am here?"

Eric stood up, "You don't remember?"

"I only remember flying over the trees, that is the last memory I have."

"You landed here," Eric ignored the company in his office, "You died on my parking lot; the call was made to replace you. The child was taken by the assigned team and you were burned. As were my instructions should one of you die here."

Penn lifted her head; clearly confused, "If my duty is done, they why am I alive?"

"I don't know." Eric told her flatly. "You should not be."

Penn dropped her gaze again, "Then please, kill me."

Eric looked to Pam and nodded, she stepped up behind Penn.

"Wait!" Sookie shouted, running over to Penn. "You can't just kill her. I don't understand a thing that's happening. I won't let you kill her."

Penn gave her a confused expression, "Why are you stopping him?"

Sookie looked at her, "It's murder!" She frowned, "Don't you understand that?"

"But it's not murder," Penn told her, "My duty to my people is finished, this our way."

"Your people?" Sookie shook her head, "No, you're family cannot want this to happen."

"My family is dead. I am the last of them." Penn looked to Eric, "Sheriff?"

Eric held up his hands, "She is rather fond of human life, she doesn't take well to life ending."

"Then why did you bond yourself to her?" Penn asked.

Sookie looked at her, "What you talking about?"

Penn focused on Sookie, "His blood, it's in your veins. You are his, are you not?"

"No!" She shook her head, "That's disgusting."

Penn frowned, "Disgusting? He is very powerful and a Sheriff. He is a good choice."

"It's Eric!" Sookie insisted, "No way. I am with Bill." She nodded to him.

Penn looked to the Sheriff, "Explain."

"I don't owe you an explanation. You're duty is done. Pam will fulfill your death request and it will be finished." Eric told her.

Sookie shook her head, "Forget it; I won't let you kill her."

Eric grit his teeth, "I am tired of this. Dragon, you are free to go and do as you wish. Pam will end your life if you so wish it. But I have had enough."

Penn stood up and looked at Sookie, "You do not wish for me to die?"

"No, it's wrong."

"I am not sure what you mean. But if you wish for me to live, then I will."

Sookie frowned, "It's not that big a deal."

"Take it out of my office!" Eric snapped.

Sookie and Bill left the office, Penn followed them. They came to Bill's car in the parking lot.

"So what's your name?" Sookie asked.

"My name?"

Sookie looked at her, "I am Sookie Stackhouse, what's your name?"

"I was given the name Dragon, Penn Dragon."

"Penn, with two n's right?"

"Yes," Penn looked to the vampire, "The Sheriff called you Bill, correct?"

Bill nodded, "Can we drop you somewhere?"

"I have no where to go," Penn said flatly, "I am dead to my people; my things will be given to the next Guardian."

"Guardian, what is that?" Sookie asked.

Penn frowned at her, confused, "We are Guardians."

Bill spoke up, "This is small town Louisiana, they don't know what this is."

She looked at him, "Ah, so I have to explain it?"

He nodded, "But first, let's get on the road. I want to get back to Bon Temps while it's still dark."

"Bon Temps, what is that?" Penn asked.

"It's the place where I live." Sookie opened the back passenger door, "Climb in."

Penn looked to Bill, asking permission. He nodded. She climbed into the car. Once everyone was loaded, they pulled onto the road and headed home.

Sookie turned in her seat, "So a Guardian, is that like the Coast Guard?"

Penn didn't understand, "What is that?"

Bill spoke up, "Sookie, a Guardian is a sacred duty. It's a calling; like being a priest."

"You're a priest?" Sookie asked.

"I am not." Penn took a moment, trying to explain. "I am other."

"You said you flew here. But where's your luggage?" Sookie asked, "Do you have your ticket stub, perhaps we can get your home town off that?"

"I did have a backpack but the new Guardian has it. It was meant to be passed to him upon my death."

"So the ticket is in your backpack." Sookie thought for a minute, "Can you call your family? Let them know you're okay?"

"There is no one to call." Penn told her again.

Bill spoke up, "You can stay with me until you find your own place."

Sookie looked at him, "She can?"

"Thank you, Bill." Penn spoke carefully, "I am not sure how long I will be without home. I am very confused."

He nodded, "I gathered that. We'll figure something out."

"What about Jessica?" Sookie asked, "She is still living with you."

Bill frowned, "That's right, I'll talk to her."

"Jessica is your wife?" Penn asked.

"No, I am her Maker." Bill muttered.

Penn nodded, "I see."

They arrived at Sookie's house; Bill stepped out and opened her door. He walked her up the stairs. Penn watched as he kissed the human and whispered to her. They kissed a second time and he came back to the car.

"You love her," Penn commented.

"Yes," Bill looked at her via the rearview mirror, "Have you ever known love?"

"It is not required," Penn looked out the window, "I feel very out of place."

Bill parked at his house; Jessica had recently bought herself a car. It was in the driveway. He led Penn up the stairs and paused. He heard the sounds of lovemaking from inside.

"Bill?" Penn looked at the house; she frowned, "What is that sound?"

Bill opened the door and Hoyt scrambled to his feet. "Damn, you keep catching us."

Penn stepped in; she regarded the naked female and half naked man. They were hurrying to find their clothes; embarrassed at having been caught. She had seen men and women naked together before. At the yearly Festival of Mothers; she understood now what had been happening. But did not understand the embarrassment; such an act was to be celebrated. Or perhaps that was just her upbringing.

Bill took Penn's arm and led her to the kitchen. "All I have to offer is Fresca."

"Is it good?" Penn asked.

"I have no idea, but they say it is." Bill handed her a can from the collection the counter. She opened it and sipped, "It's good."

He leaned on the counter; arms crossed over his chest. "I have heard of your kind." He watched her, "You're from the Dragon family; you're the most powerful of the Guardians."

"So they say," Penn sipped her drink, look at the can. "Is there a question in there?"

"Are you a threat to me?" Bill asked steadily.

"No." Penn met his gaze, "I am not a threat."

"Why should I believe you?"

Penn sighed. She held up one hand; set the can on her palm and dropped her hand. The can levitated in place.

"How does that convince me?" Bill watched the can.

"I have no magical powers. The flight here drained my magical skills. I can only use simple things; like this." She nodded to the floating can. "Child's games, Bill. That is all I am capable of now."

He arched a brow, "You call telekinesis a child's game."

"Of course, all children can do this." She held out her and again; the can rested in her palm. She wrapped her other hand around and took a sip.

"Right," Bill shook his head, "So no magic?"

"No, I am, how do they say…?" She thought for a moment, "Tapped out."

Jessica and Hoyt stepped into the kitchen, "Hey." He looked at Penn for a moment; before focusing on Bill. "Sorry about that Mr. Compton."

Bill looked at the human, "Best go home, Hoyt."

He nodded, he kissed Jessica and walked out of the house. She glared at Bill. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were spending the night with Sookie?"

"Plans changed." Bill indicated Penn. "Jessica meet Penn."

Jessica eyed the t-shirt, "You brought a fang-banger home?"

Penn looked at Bill, "A what?"

He shook his head, "No, Penn is not a banger. But she will be staying here a while." He looked at her, "You can sleep in the room upstairs."

She nodded, "Thank you."

"Jessica, she is off limits, do I make myself clear?" Bill stared at the vampire.  
"Why?" Jessica kept her gaze steady on Penn, "She looks yummy."

Penn turned her focus to the vampire, "I do?" She looked down at the red t-shirt and leather pants. She still didn't have shoes; it hadn't occurred to her before now. She returned her gaze to Jessica. "I would not recommend biting me, young one."

"Why?"

"My blood is potent," Penn told her simply, "One as young as you would be rendered immobile quite quickly. Easy for staking." She wasn't afraid of the vampire, "And I know how to do that."

Jessica stared at her, really looked at her. "You're not human."

Penn shrugged, "I have never thought about it. We do use such terms where I am from. I simply am."

"Where are you from, outer space?" Jessica pressed.

Penn shrugged again, she looked to Bill, "May I retire?"

Bill nodded, "Sure, I'll show you the way."

He led her up stairs and into the room. "Should you wake in the daytime; you are welcome to leave. Sookie works tomorrow afternoon; but perhaps she can take you with her."

"Would her boss approve?"

"I don't see why not?" Bill took out his wallet, handing her some money. "In case you get hungry."

"But I cannot pay you back."

"You can find a job,"

Penn sighed, looking at the floor. Sadness over on her, she sat on the floor; pressing her face into her hands. "I had a job, a duty."

Bill crossed to her, setting the money next to her. He touched her shoulder. She looked at him. He felt for her. "I am sorry, Penn."

"Why? It is not your fault. No vampire is responsible for this. I am just not sure what to think. This is not happened before, not once in the history of my people."

"Have you ever worked a job, outside of your duty?"

She shook her head, "No; my only purpose was my duty."

"It will take time." He said gently, "Don't push yourself too fast; these are good people. They will help you if they can."

"Why would they help me? I am not their people; I am not one of them."

Bill understood her feelings and he sat on the floor in front of her. "I am not either; yet, I have a home and a woman I love. They have welcomed me here. I see no reason they would not welcome you as well."

Penn looked to the money on the floor; she picked it up. "I will pay you back."

Bill nodded, standing up. "I know." He went to the door, pausing as he looked back. "Rest well."

Penn lay on the bed, not sure what to do with herself. She was tired. But she was also confused; her mind felt overworked. Her sense of self was gone. She lay on the bed and wondered why she was alive. Sadness dwelled in her soul and she closed her eyes. There was nothing for her to do now except sleep. She hadn't slept in a few days. Perhaps she could do that and it would be enough.

**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon's Blood

Chapter 2: Friends Found

Penn stood in the bright sun of the South and closed her eyes. It burned through her flesh; heating her blood. She turned her face upwards, the gold light burned through her eyelids. The area was still; no cars or airplanes were near her. This place was peaceful.

Opening her eyes she squinted against the brilliant light; she looked across the cemetery. In her mind she could see beyond her eyes; she saw Sookie's house. The woman was still inside; she was making breakfast. Penn drew a breath inward and willed herself across the cemetery. The world bent inward; curving around her, she herself didn't move, but the world around her did. It swelled outward and she was standing at the opposite side of the yard. Penn felt dizzy and put a hand to her head. She was too drained to use that much ability this soon.

Making her way up the dirt path; she saw Sookie's house appear from the trees. It was a nice house; two stories tall, with a wrap-around porch. The house was unlike anything Penn had ever seen. She knew this to be typical architecture in this area of the country. Penn made her way to the stairs and up to the door. She knocked.

"Comin'." Sookie called and appeared a moment later. She was surprised and it showed, "Penn?"

"Miss Stackhouse," Penn nodded her head, "I am sorry to interrupt, but Bill said I might spend the day with you."

"I have to be at work soon," Sookie opened the door and stepped out. She wore a white t-shirt with a green logo at the left breast; black shorts and black sneakers. Her hair was tied back from her face.

"He mentioned that,"

Sookie looked her over, "Aren't you hot in those pants?"

Penn looked down at the leather pants; she had not thought about it. "I am not sure."

"Come in," Sookie held the screen door aside and waved her in. "I might have a pair of shorts that you can wear. Might want to change the t-shirt too."

"Is it dirty?" Penn pulled at the shirt; inspecting it. She didn't see any dirt.

"People around here don't much like Fangtasia."

Penn followed Sookie to the back of the house; the woman stepped inside a large room. Penn waited in the hallway. Sookie came out a moment later; she held out a change of clothes. Penn looked at them, not taking them.

"What?" Sookie asked, looking at her. "I am sure they will fit you."

"No, no." Penn shook her head, "I am not accustomed to such…kindness."

"You're not?" Sookie looked at the clothes, "It's just clothing."

Penn gently accepted the offering, "Bill told me your people were welcoming."

"He did?" Sookie looked her for a minute, "What kind of place are you from?"

Penn stared at the blue t-shirt on the top of the pile. "Where should I change?"

Sookie nodded to an open door, "That's the bathroom. Just leave the t-shirt and pants in there. I have to leave soon, so better hurry." Sookie paused as she saw Penn's bare feet, "Where are you shoes?"

"I don't have any. They must have burned in the fire."

"I'll find you something." Sookie stepped around her, "Just hurry."

Penn stood in the bathroom; she looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair was tangled around her shoulders. There was a brush on the counter, she picked it up. After a few strokes of the brush, her hair was better. She found an elastic on the counter and tied her hair back. Quickly she changed clothes, she transferred the money from her pants to her shorts and went to find Sookie.

Sookie was at the front door, her purse on her shoulder. "I found an old pair of flip-flops, they should fit."

Penn slid them onto her feet and wiggled her toes. She had never worn flip-flops before. She took a few steps and smiled; it felt wonderful. "These are lovely."

Sookie smiled as she stepped out and Penn followed. The house was locked and they made their way to a yellow hatchback.

Sookie drove well and Penn relaxed into the seat. "Is it always this warm here?"

"In the summertime; isn't it warm where you're from?"

Penn shook her head, "Only for a couple of months out of the year."

"Well you speak English, so you must be from North America."

"I have lived in a very small community for the last few years." Penn stared out the window at the green fields around them. "I like this warmth; it's very comforting."

"It can get really hot though. So just be careful of sunburn and heatstroke."

"What are those?"

Sookie glanced at her for a moment, "You've never had a sunburn?"

Penn shook her head, "No."

"Must be nice." Sookie took an exit off the main road; heavy woods slid around the car as they traveled a different road. "Here's where I work."

A large sign atop the structure declared this place, Merlott's Bar and Grill. There was a lot of cars parked around the front. A few people came and went in twos or threes, they were all smiling. They waved at one another as they passed.

Sookie parked off to the side and stepped out. Penn followed her. "Why do they greet one another?"

Sookie locked up, "It's just they way we are." She looked at Penn as they headed toward the bar, "Do they not do that where you're from?"

"Only our leaders are acknowledged."

Sookie didn't get that but let it go; she was beginning to realize that Penn was not like her, not one bit. The two of them walked into Merlotte's, there was a chorus of warm hellos and hi's from the patrons.

Penn stood in the entrance; staring at the area. Tables and booths were busy with people. There was a long bar directly across from her; the back wall was laden with bottles on wooden shelves. There were stuffed animal heads over near the roof; over looking the bar.

Women moved around with trays, dressed in outfits like Sookie's. They all knew her and stopped to talk as Sookie headed toward the bar. They were warm and gentle. Penn had never seen anything like it in her life. She wondered at it. Perhaps Sookie was a high-ranking woman. Could her relationship with Bill elevate her status with these people?

"Penn, come here." Sookie waved her over; Penn headed toward her.

She was standing with a sandy-haired man. He wore a blue plaid shirt and tight fitting blue jeans. Penn looked at him; he was not human. She saw him for what he was; her shoulder eased. Another non-human, finally.

"Penn this is my boss, Sam Merlotte." Sookie introduced them.

Penn nodded, "Mr. Merlotte."

He looked her over; he could tell she was different too. They stared at one another for a moment. He looked at Sookie, the blonde nodded. "Sook, tells me you need a job."

Penn nodded, "I do but I am afraid I don't have any skills."

Sam glanced at her, his thoughts filtered in her head. She looked away from him and studied the bar.

"Can you wash dishes?" He asked

That she could do, but was that a skill? "Yes, I can."

"Good, then go into the kitchen. They could use a dishwasher."

Penn followed Sookie to the kitchen and was introduced to the staff. They showed her where the sink was and the huge pile of dirty plates and pots. Penn turned on the taps and filled the first sink.

She had never thought to find herself working in a kitchen. She had been raised to know where she belonged. She was a Guardian; a protector of the Royal House. She was a Dragon; the most powerful of her kind. Given the most sacred of duties; the personal guardian of the Queen Katherine. The infant had been the Queen's daughter; the future ruler of their people. Penn had been entrusted with the child six months ago. She had lived in her house; seeming for all the world, a normal parent. Her people had sent word that someone was after the princess. That was why Penn had set the seals around her house; why she had gathered the Book of Lives; and prepared to leave. She had thought she would have more time. She had used powerful magic to hide her exact location. But someone had disenchanted the area; removing her spells. The enemy had found her within days of the warning reaching her.

Now, with the princess in the hands of the next Guardian, Penn was not needed. And perhaps that's where her problem lay. She had been raised to understand that when her duty ended, so did her life. She should still be dead; it made no sense to her that she wasn't. Her heart has stopped; her soul had left her body. And yet, it had returned; her heart had restarted on its own. And she was no here; in this small town, in this foreign land, and washing dishes.

There was no real sense of time for Penn as she scrubbed and rinsed dishes. She had no real need to keep an eye on the time. They would send her home when her presence was not required any longer. So she focused on her work; on her duty of cleaning.

Sookie clocked out and grabbed her purse from the back room. Eight hours had dragged flown by; they had been busy today. She stopped at the kitchen; Penn was still working hard.

"Penn," She called, the woman looked up. Strands of hair fell around her face. "We can go now, our shift is done."

Penn looked at the others, "They are still working."

"The night staff will be here in an hour. But we can go."

Penn emptied her sinks and rinsed them before following Sookie to the front.

"Hey, Penn!"

She turned and saw Sam wave her over. She went to the bar, "Yes, Mr. Merlotte?"

"It's Sam," He said as he filled pitchers with beer from a large tap. "Do like working here?"

"Yes," She could read his thoughts and smiled, "I would like to work here."

He glanced at her, his gaze said he knew she'd read his mind. "Might want to tone down the mind-reading."

She frowned, "I am sorry; it was not intentional."

He nodded, "Just the same, folks don't much like it."

"Of course, I will have to adjust to life here."

"Come with Sook tomorrow, I'll have paper work ready for you. Bring your bank account information with you. We do automatic deposits now."

"Bank account? I don't have one of those."

He stared at her a moment. He looked away, calling out. "Order up!" He waved her further down the bar. She followed him; glancing back at Sookie. She was talking with a young man.

"Do you have anything?" He asked, "Driver's license? Clothes? Place to stay?"

"A vampire named Bill is letting me stay with him until I find a place. I don't have a driver's license or clothes. But I am told I can find those at something called Wal-Mart."

He pursed his lips, crossing his arms. "I have a vacant place, you can have that. We can work out payment arrangements. Do you know your birth date?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"But no birth certificate?"

"No, we don't need those."

He was quiet a moment, he leaned in close, lowering his voice. "I can call in a favor and get one made for you. I'll just need your birth date and full name."

"Dragon, Penn, born 14 July 1709."

He stared at her, finally blinking, "1709?"

"Yes," She was puzzled, "Is that bad?"

"That's makes you two hundred years old. You're not a vampire." He studied her face closely, "But you're immortal?"

"I am not immortal; at least not that I know of." Penn was still puzzled, "Do humans not live this long?"

He shook his head, "No."

"And your kind, do you not live this long?"

"We can," He nodded her into the back area, he led her into his office. "But you're not a shapeshifter."

"I am not." She looked around at the wood paneling; the place was comfortable.

He sighed as he sat down, "Okay, so we'll have to fudge the year you were born."

She looked at him, "What year should I have said?"

He studied her, "I don't know, perhaps 1983 or something close to it."

"Ah, I see." She leaned on the door, putting her hands behind her back. "I have much to learn."

He smiled softly, "It takes time."

"Bill said the same thing to me." She gazed at the picture of a collie guarding a blonde girl. "You like to turn into the dog." She nodded to it the picture.

"Yes, it's easiest for me." He ran a hand through his hair, "So what are you then?"

"Several people have asked me that," She confessed gently, "I do not have a name for myself; we don't need it where I come from. I simply am. My parents named me Dragon, for my family, and Penn as an identifier from my siblings. But if you wish I can make up a name for what I am."

Sam shook his head, "No, don't worry about it." He thought for a moment, "Can you drive?"

"Yes, I learned."

"I'll have your driver's license by tomorrow night. You can buy a car later on. I'll bring in the rental agreement with me. We'll move you in this weekend."

"I cannot repay such things." She said gently, "But perhaps you will allow me to earn repayment with my work here?"

He smiled at her, "No need to sound so formal about it."

"Ah," She shrugged, "sorry."

He waved her off, "Go on, we'll work something out tomorrow. Tell Sook you'll be staying late tomorrow. We can talk in here once your shift is over."

"Of course, Sam." She stood up, opened the door and stepped out. She turned, bowed from the neck and shut the door.

Sookie was still talking with the young man; she smiled at Penn. "Ready?"

"Yes, Sam asked me to continue working here."

"That's good for you."

The two of them left the bar; the sun was slowly starting to sink into the horizon. Sookie drove them back to the main highway.

"Why don't the people here like mind-readers?" Penn asked softly, "Sam asked me not to read his mind again? Was it wrong?"

Sookie suddenly pulled the car over and stopped. "You what?" She grabbed Penn, making the woman look at her. "Did you say you read his mind?"

Penn was startled and confused at the reaction, "Yes."

Sookie grinned; she put her hands on either side of Penn's face and focused on her.

_Sookie? What are you doing?_

"Oh wow!" Sookie laughed, "You're a telepath too!"

"No," Penn gently removed herself from Sookie's hands, "I am other. As I said before."

"But you can read minds!" Sookie was bright eyed and happy. "Oh this is wonderful! I am not the only one! Well, there was Barry in Dallas, but here in Bon Temps!"

"Sookie?" Penn was wary of the excitement, "What is it?"

"I am a telepath too!" She stared at Penn with a such a happy expression. "I have always hoped there would be someone I could talk to."

"Has no one trained you?" Penn asked seriously.

"No, there was no one." Sookie sobered, "Train me? To do what?"

Penn arched a brow at her, "What do you mean, what? Being what you are dictates training."

Sookie thought for a moment, "Well I have had to learn how not to hear people's thoughts. How to block it out."

"That is easy." Penn muttered, she put her hands in her lap. "Perhaps I can help you?"

Sookie was quiet for a moment, "Help me with what exactly?"

"You say that blocking thoughts is difficult; maybe I can help you with that?"

They sat quiet in the car for a moment, "I've never had any offer to help me before."

Penn didn't say anything. Sookie started her car and the continued the drive to her house.

"Can you do anything else, aside from reading minds?"

"Telepathy is an elementary skill," Penn muttered, "I can do much more then that."

Sookie frowned, "Well, I am sorry if it's trivial to you!"

Penn recognized the anger in her voice; "I have offended you."

"You know, it's not always elementary blocking the noise out. It makes things very difficult sometimes."

"I understand that is had been trying for you." Penn admitted softly, "I too had control issues when I was a child. It is a part of growing up, I think."

"So what else can you do?" Sookie glanced at her, "You said you flew here, so you really can fly, like a vampire?"

"No, no. Sustained flight required magical energy. But simple levitation, yes, I can do that."

"Really?" Sookie looked over at Penn, "Can I see?"

"Certainly, once we are at your house, I will show you."

They arrived at the house; Sookie hurried inside, not wanting anyone to see them. Penn followed her; closing the door.

Sookie turned to ask Penn a question and stopped; she was gone! "Penn!"

"Yes?"

Sookie looked up, yelping in surprise. Penn was hovering near the roof; very calmly looking down at her. "Whoa! That's crazy!"

Penn settled back on her feet, "What is?"

"That!" Sookie waved her hand up and down, "How did you do that? Did it hurt?'

"It is simply a use of will upon the area around you. It's not painful; well not always."

Sookie sat down at the kitchen table; staring at Penn. "You can sit down if you want."

Penn sat across from her; hands on the table. "You are afraid."

"A little," Sookie nodded, "I don't know what to make of you."

"You have many questions; let's start there."

Sookie took a breath inward, "It's so weird having someone read _my_ mind."

Penn smiled gently, "I apologize."

"No, no. I just…how do you control it so well?"

The question had never really come up for her; she had simply learned from her teacher. "I am not sure I can explain in words; but perhaps I can show you."

"Sure!" Sookie sat up right, "Show me."

"Try to read my mind; tell me what you see or feel." Penn stated.

Sookie didn't quite understand; but she reached out with that part of her that allowed her to read minds and heard….nothing. But she saw a wall; like a giant steel plate layered one after the other. The harder she looked the thicker the steel got.

"Amazing!" Sookie whispered, "You're actually blocking me!"

"Now you try." Penn nodded, "Use an image that feels solid to you."

"Like what, a door?"

Penn shook her head, "Doors can be opened; think of the walls around your kitchen. They keep the outside from coming in. Or perhaps a damn across a river would be better."

Sookie nodded, "Got it." She closed her eyes and focused on building a wall in her mind. She felt a weight press against her thoughts; her focus skittered away and the wall crumbled. She felt Penn's mind inside her own.

"What the hell was that?" Sookie jumped in her chair, opening her eyes.

Penn sat calmly across from her, "I breached your wall."

"But I felt your mind inside mine! That's freaky!"

Sookie stood up and moved to the fridge; she took out a pitcher of tea. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

Sookie filled two glasses and returned the pitcher to the fridge. "I hope you like your tea sweet."

Penn accepted the glass, taking a sip. "Very nice, thank you."

"So can I do that?" Sookie asked, leaning on the counter.

"Do what?"

"Invade another person's mind?"

Penn shrugged, "I suppose. You already have access to their thoughts; it wouldn't be that hard to delve deeper."

"Would it actually be an invasion of someone's mind?"

Penn set her glass on the table, "Are you asking if you can control their thoughts; or simply see deeper inside their mind?"

"Is there a difference?" Sookie asked

"Oh yes, they are very different skill sets." Penn looked at her glass for a moment, "To be able to see into the minds of others, is like looking through a window, into a store. You can see the contents, pick up the mood, perhaps even hear words. But to dominate a mind; to overtake it, that is similar to stealing a car and driving it yourself."

Sookie asked the next thing very carefully, "Have you ever done that?"

"Which?"

"Stolen a person's car?"

Penn smiled gently, before sobering. "I have, yes."

"Was it hard?"

"No, this person was very weak, so it was a simple task."

"Did you feel badly?"

Penn shook her head, "No, it was required of me, to protect my charge. I did what I had to; I do not feel guilt about it."

"Have you killed someone?" Sookie asked, staring into her glass.

"I have," Penn studied the blonde, "As have you."

Sookie looked up sharply, "Did you read my mind again?"

"No, your body language; you regret what you did. You feel guilt and shame for it."

"I killed a person; I should feel bad."

"Why?" Penn asked honestly, "Were they a threat to you or your loved ones?"

"Yes, they were. They killed two of my friends; tried to kill me too."

"So you acted in defense of your self and others," Penn stated, "That doesn't deem guilt a reasonable emotion."

Sookie shook her head, "You sound like Eric and Bill."

Penn took another sip of her tea before standing. "Thank you for you time, Sookie. If it's not too much trouble, I will require a ride to work tomorrow. But I will be fine getting back afterwards."

"Sure, I'll leave around the same time tomorrow."

Penn headed to the door, Sookie followed her.

"Penn?"

She turned, facing Sookie, "Yes?"

"I would like it if you could teach me how to…I don't know, be a better telepath, I guess. Or at least how to keep stuff out."

"Certainly, I can work with you when ever you wish." Penn stepped out and headed toward the cemetery.

She decided to walk this time; letting herself relax. She had never encountered a person like Sookie before; so unsure, so…ignorant of her own abilities. Penn knew, from her time inside Sookie's mind, the girl was not human. What exactly she was, Penn wasn't sure. It had been a very brief look and not enough time to penetrate quite that deep. Still, she was happy to help Sookie. The girl needed a lot of training; of that Penn was certain.

As she approached Bill's house, she realized she had not eaten all day. Penn looked at her surroundings. It would be simple thing to will herself back to Merlotte's, but it would take her energy. She would have to stay there until she could repeat the action. That could be a good thing, though. Sam seemed nice; and she was curious to meet her fellow co-workers.

Penn derw in a deep breath; she called an image of Merlotte's to her mind. She put as much detail as she could into it: the angle of the sun through the trees; the color of the sign; the smells in the air.

Opening her eyes she reached out with her will and bent her surroundings. Everything blurred and she saw colors flow around and over her. Her body ached with the exertion of will over time and space. Normally she would not feel a thing; but she was starving and exhausted.

She saw Merlotte's sign appear and released her will. The surroundings took on solid shape; bending outward into reality. She stood in the parking lot of Merlott'e Bar and Grill. Her body was shaking; her heart raced in her chest. Her head filled with a buzzing of white-noise as she pulled in several deep breaths.

"Penn?" Sam paused as he came around the outside. He ran over, putting a hand on her arm. "You okay?"

"Space-bending, I forgot it takes so much out of me. I am not usually this weak."

He didn't question her; he very gently led her toward the bar. She took her arm back and made herself walk in by her own steam. It would not do for people to see Sam and her touching. He was supposed to be her boss.

He nodded her to an empty table. "Ever have a hamburger before?"

She shook her head, sitting down. "But I have had sweet tea, it's nice."

"Coming up." He headed off to the kitchen, than stopped at the bar. When he came back he had a plate full of food and a cup of tea.

He sat down across from her; setting the food in front of Penn. "Eat up; we have the best burgers around."

Penn finished everything on her plate; pushing it away. Absently she sipped at her tea and smiled. "That was a good meal, Sam."

"We take pride in our food around here." He smiled at her; he lowered his voice, "So, space-bending?"

Penn nodded, "The application of one's will to their surroundings. Used primary to transport oneself or perhaps a small group to another place."

"So it's like instant travel," He shook his head, "That's cool."

"I admire your ability to shift your form." Penn kept her tone very low. "I wish I had that ability."

He chuckled, "It's not that cool. Especially when it's accident."

Penn laughed, "Agreed, accidents are always difficult to explain."

"I have heard of Fire-bending, is that similar?"

"Yes, that is one of the first bending techniques we are taught. Once a student masters the four elements and can use them all at once; they can be trained in other things."

Sam sat back in the booth, he had his own cup of coffee. "What's it like?"

"What?"

"Space-bending," He sipped his coffee.

"What's it like turning into something else?" She retorted gently.

Sam nodded, "Touché."

"I don't know if I can explain the how or why of what I do, Sam. I have never really thought about it. I was taught the skills that were innately my own. The inner workings, and the purpose for it, just aren't taught."

He nodded, "I know how that feels."

Penn sipped her tea, "Do the town people know of your dual-nature?"

He shook his head, "No, they don't and I'd like it to stay that way."

"I won't tell them."

One of the waitresses approached, "Hey Sam, Penn. Want refills?"

They both nodded, she refilled Sam's coffee and took Penn's cup to the bar. She returned a moment later. The waitress went to another one of her tables.

"Sam," Penn paused, trying to think of the right words, "I have never questioned my reasons for anything before. But I find myself wondering about a lot of things."

"Like?" He sipped his coffee.

"Is there such a thing as monsters? I have seen many things; fought creatures with no names, battled armies on my own. But I have to wonder if monsters are real? And if they are, would I qualify?"  
Sam shrugged, "There are bad things in this world, Penn. Evil things that want nothing more then destruction or domination. But the term monster is hard to define. Especially for people like us."

"I am not evil," Penn stated, "That much I do know." She sipped her tea, "I have seen dark magic, felt its effects, I have tasted it even. But I am not evil. I have seen demons rise from the earth; families burned alive, that to me is evil. But personally, I don't think of my self as evil."

Sam glanced at her, "I have to ask,"

She looked at him, "What?"

"In your…culture, are there people like me?"

"Not exactly like you. But yes, I have worked with and encountered many dual-natured people."

"You said your parents named you Penn. Did you know them well?"

She shook her head, "I was sent to live with others of my…calling, when I was very young. I saw my family only twice since then. Once was upon graduation, when I was enlisted in the Royal Guard. The second was before I left and came to work for Queen Katherine."

"Who is she?"

"Queen Katherine was the wife of my King. I was sent to guard her when she left the Palace."

"Why did she leave?"

Penn shook her head, "I did not ask and was never told. It was not my job to know."

"And you can't go back?"

She shook her head again, "When a Guardian's duty is ended, their life is forfeit. It is our law, our way."

"Why?"

"A way to keep the balance of power. If all the Guardian's down through history were allowed to live, we would be too numerous. There would be wars between us. It is our nature, in a way, I suppose, to be…alpha of our domain." She shrugged, "It's complicated."

"So no one ever lived?"

"No, I am the only one, that I know of. The Book of Lines says nothing about it."

"The Book of Lines?"

"Our genealogy, our blood-line history. It is kept by our Elders. When a Guardian is removed from duty; it is noted. That is how we know our history and ancestors."

Sam considered her words, "How are you chosen for your duty?"

Penn settled more comfortably into the seat, "We are tested; it is rigorous and very demanding. Very few ever finish the test."

"Why?"

"It is a year long challenge of our power, our control, skill, and basic will. Those who are weak in anyone area do not last."

"But you passed the test?"

She nodded, "I did; and was assigned to the Royal Family."

"That's got to be a big deal. I mean the Royal Family, they're important, right?"

"Oh yes, they are core to our existence." Penn sipped her drink.

"And you did well enough to be assigned to them; that means you're powerful, right?"

Penn shrugged, "I was. I suppose."

"Was?" Sam frowned, "I just saw you appear out of thin air, bend the laws of space. That's pretty awesome."

Penn smiled at him, "A rudimentary skill in comparison to some others."

"Like what?"

Penn glanced around, the bar was empty, and the waitresses were working at the other end. She sat up a little; taking the glass in one hand she took out her straw. Setting the straw aside she tipped the glass, the liquid poured out, but never hit the table. It stopped in mid air; the molecules came apart. Granules of sugar, separated from water drops. The drops of water separated further, into hydrogen, and oxygen. Each molecule was a different color; a translucent glow of blue or yellow.

The straw lifted off the table on its own; the plastic unraveled in thin strips, breaking further apart into molecules that made plastic. Each molecule was a different color.

Sam's mouth opened, his eyes widened. "Oh, wow."

As he watched, it all reversed. The molecules that made up the tea spun backwards in the air; forming the liquid of her drink. The plastic spun back into being a straw. It was like nothing had happened.

"To manipulate matter down to a molecular level is much harder then taking the mass of an object and bending it. Takes more skill then Space-bending." Penn set her glass aside.

"Could you do that to a person?" He asked.

Penn chuckled, "It would be excruciating for them, but in theory, yes."

Sam picked up his coffee and took a sip; he stared at the cup in his hand. "It really makes you think about things differently."

She smiled at him, "Yes."

"Why teach you something like that?" He asked.

Penn sipped at her drink, "They didn't teach me, I did by accident one day. Once it was known I could do that; I was given basic training; to help me control it."

"I guess they wouldn't want you taking apart the school."

"They were more concerned about the world; actually. Controlling a skill of such a level like this, is very hard. On something small, like liquid or a straw, it's not that hard. But if my control were to slip, I could take the atmosphere apart."

"Damn," Sam shook his head, "And I thought I had control issues."

She smiled, "I've been learning control my entire life. I am not likely to do that. It's just a hypothetical. Space-bending is the most I've ever done."

"But you're capable of more, you just choose not to do it." Sam watched her nod and shook his head again, "I wouldn't want to be you."

Penn chuckled, "You learn how to be as you are required to be."

"Hey Sam!" One of the waitresses called from the bar, "Dan isn't coming in tonight. Who are we going to get to wash dishes for the dinner rush?"

Sam looked at her, "Care to do over time?"

She nodded, "Sure."

Sam stood up and paused, looking to the entry way. His gaze followed a black woman as she walked the bar; stepping up behind it. He shook his head when he noticed that Penn was watching.

"She works here," He muttered,

"And you care about her?" Penn asked.

He headed over to the bar, she followed him. "Tara, meet Penn, she works here.

"Hey," Tara nodded, "Where's your uniform?"

Penn looked to Sam, he hadn't said anything to her. "Sam?"

"We'll sort it out later, better start now." He headed into the back of the bar; moving toward his office. He closed the door.

Penn went to the employee area and punched in; Sam had provided her with a card, complete with her name and number. She went to the kitchen; there was a black man working behind the stove.

"Hey, Dave, we need hamburgers." He called, looking up, "You aren't Dave."

"No," Penn crossed to the walk-in fridge and opened the door. She pulled out a huge tray and handed it to him. "Here."

"Honey, this be human," he moved his hands down his body, "You set it down."

She did and it thunked against the wooden surface. "Sorry." She went to the sink; there were dishes for her to clean.

"You got a name?" The black man asked, "I am Lafayette."

"Penn," She filled the sink with hot water and soap, "I do the dishes."

He nodded and returned to his cooking. A large man walked in a few minutes later, "Dave, good to see you, we need hamburgers made up."

The evening was too busy for Penn to think about anything other then dishes. For which was glad.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon's Blood

Chapter 3: The Cost of Magic

Bon Temps, LA

Penn walked slowly along the darkened road. The hour was early morning; she had left the bar a little after 2 a.m. She was in no rush to be anywhere. The heat wasn't quite as heavy at this hour. Soft sounds of nocturnal creatures kept her entertained. She hadn't walked like this in a long time. Quietly, peacefully, carefree. Most of her life; over two-thirds of it, had been spent as a Guardian. The first third of her life had been spent training. In addition to training for her abilities, she had weapons training. Knowing how to handle a knife or spear was just as important as Fire-Bending or Space-Bending. If there was no fire to bend; one had to fight bare-handed. She had loved training. The demands on her body had been taxing; but she had grown strong. Indeed, she was stronger then most of her training partners. She had learned how to ignore the pain of muscles forced beyond their limits. She had learned how to push beyond her body's natural warnings. It wasn't magic or talent that enabled her to do that. It was just sheer force of will.

One of her teachers had said that the use of will; was just as important as innate ability. Penn had been told that one of the reasons she was so strong; was that she had such defined control of her will. She didn't think much about it. Such things were not her concern. Her only focus; her only focus had been serving as a Guardian. Her family; since the beginning of her people; had served as Guardian's. When Penn was born; her family had been less than thrilled. Her father had wanted another boy. He wasn't sure what to do with a daughter. Women had value where she came from. But when you're born to the house of Dragon; you are allowed to two things: Be a Soldier of the Crown or a Guardian. Her brothers, all five of them were decorated soldiers. None of them had the powers to be a Guardian. Her father had been humiliated that his sons lacked the power. Not once in the history of the Dragon clan; had a single generation not been a Guardian. But then Penn had been born. A daughter who had the power to be a Guardian. Her father had warmed up to her once she was selected.

Penn sighed heavily; she missed her father. She missed her mother too. But her memories of her father were stronger; clearer in her head. She had seen more of her father during her formative years. Her mother had been away from their home quite a lot. It was only later; as an adult that Penn knew the reason. Her mother had been a rare woman among her people.

The King and Queen which ruled her people; had their own protection known as the Royal Guard. The king had his own select group; and the Queen had hers. Penn's mother had been one of the Queen's Guard. Not many women were skilled enough warriors to be in that position.

After being named Guardian of Queen Katherine; Penn had seen her mother more often. But there had been no opportunity to talk. They were both busy with their duties. As a Guardian, Penn outranked her mother. She was not simply a soldier like her mother was. Penn was more. She was the protector of items considered vital to their people. She was the power of ages. All Guardian's were. But with that power came a heavy price; her life. For as long as she was deemed Guardian, she lived. Once that was over; she died. Once a soldier's duty ended, if they were still alive, they could live out their years quietly. Like her mother and father had. Penn didn't have that option.

Penn stopped in her walk. Or at least, that is what she had been taught. That reality had been hammered in her since her first days in training. Yet, here she stood. Surrounded in silence; watched over by the moon and stars; alive. She was alive.

The gentle song of the night was disrupted by a whisper. Penn looked up; searching the darkness. She could see for several miles around her; her sight not limited to her eyes. There was nothing close to her. Yet, still, something whispered. Something was here. She drew in a breath; there! Her tongue tasted the slight bitterness of magic. It left a metallic taste in her mouth. Within her mind she saw nothing; she felt...nothing. That alone was a clue. She knew who was hiding themselves.

"Snow-Bear," She said gently, "I know you are there."

The night shivered; the stars and moon flared for a moment. Brilliant light shimmered in a sphere of pure light. Her eyes blinked against the unwelcome luminosity. There was a sigh of air and magic rippled out in an invisible way of power. Around her the trees shivered; their leaves rattled. A moment later her surroundings were back to normal. The stars and moon no longer shone brighter. The trees and their leaves were still.

She turned her head to the left. A figure stood just out of arm's reach. She was not startled by the man's appearance. Winter-Bear had earned his name because that is what he looked like. He was a large man; seven feet in height. His build was wide; imposing and powerful. The width of his shoulders alone was breathtaking. When entering houses he had to turn sideways; that's how wide his chest was across. Aside from the huge build; Snow-Bear had shocking white hair. It fell around his hips in thick, heavy plaits. The thick braids were heavy to the touch. His silver eyes were the color of metal.

Snow-Bear stood in his usual attire. Dark cloth tunic over his upper body; dark leggings on his lower half; heavy leather boots on his feet; around his wide middle, was a thick leather strap. The strap held his broadsword. The huge blade was four feet in length and sharper then diamonds. He wore no badges or armour. He was above that. Snow-Bear was the leader of the Guardians; the Caller. He was the one who selected those who would train to be Guardians. He had been and always would be; eternal. His role didn't end; so his life continued.

Penn nodded her head; bowing from the neck. She resisted the urge to go to one knee. He was no longer her commander. But his position demanded respect; she bowed her head.

"Dragon, Penn," He stepped out of the shadows of a tree. "You are not dead." There was no emotion to him; just fact.

"I am not." She didn't look up from the ground. He had not given her permission; she didn't.

Snow-Bear moved on silent feet; as he crossed to her. One hand, pale like winter snow, tipped her chin up. She lifted her head, but was careful not to stare into his face. She kept her gaze on the edge of hsi tunic.

"Then your duty is not yet finished." He said simply."

Penn looked at his face then. "That is not so. The replacement Guardian was called; he came and collected the princess."

His hand fell away; resting on the hilt of his sword. "The Guardian assigned was murdered."

She frowned, "But how?"

He was quiet; watching her face for a long time. "We have yet to determine that. All we know is that he was found dead in his apartment in New Orleans."

Penn frowned harder. New Orleans was several hour from here. He would have had to use his own Fly Charm to make it to Shreveport in time to meet her. She had no idea how much time had passed since her landing in Shreveport. Perhaps it had been hours, perhaps it was seconds; she had no idea.

"If he did not take the princess; then who did?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

Snow-Bear was silent; they both knew the answer to the question. And it wasn't good.

Penn drew in a deep breath. The enemy had taken the princess. That was why she was still alive. She had been dead but the powers that governed her life; had not left her that way. Her duty was not over. Her life was still needed. Just when she had begun to adjust to life; it was over.

She closed her eyes against the thoughts in her head. Opening her eyes; she breathed out. "I will leave immediately to find the princess."

"We know where she is." Snow-Bear told her. "As her Guardian, it is your job to retrieve her."

Penn nodded, "I will do it." A thought broke through her mind, "My powers are still tapped out. If I am to go against the enemy, I will need them."

He nodded in confirmation of that. "They will not harm the princess; they need her. As much as we want to hurry the return of the princess, we are willing to give you time to rest. You are the only who can stand against them. The other Guardians are in use. Those who could be called; cannot be use in your place."

Penn understood that. This was her fight. Hers and hers alone. "Perhaps, it is best if I do not wait. I have my innate abilities. Even without magic I can still do my job."

Snow-Bear shook his head. "They have encased their domain in magic. You will not be able to cross the barriers they have erected. The use of magic will be required, not just your abilities."

"What do I do when I have the princess?" Penn asked.

"You will receive orders once the princess is safe." Snow-Bear looked out to their surrounds. He studied the area for a long time. Penn remained quiet; giving him time. There was no sense in rushing off to rescue the princess. So there was no need to hurry their meeting. He smiled; gently, pleasantly. "I like it here."

She nodded, "This is a nice place; the people too are nice. I have never encountered such kindness."

"We are not raised in their world. Their ways are not ours. Perhaps that is why the Queen chose to leave. To welcome her daughter into a world that would allow for more options, then ours would."

Penn frowned at him. "Our world is the way it is meant to be. There is nothing lacking in it. Although, I do not know the Queen's motives, I cannot see why she would leave her home. The Princess is our future ruler; she will have to return to our world."

Snow-Bear looked to her; their eyes met for a reason. "What if she is not our ruler?"

Confusion filled Penn's mind. "Such thing is not possible."

"Is it not?" He said; his tone held sadness. "We have existed for countless eons of time. Yet we have never changed. Our customs, our values, our very way of life is the same now as it was in the beginning."

Penn narrowed her eyes in thought. "What are you not telling me, Snow-Bear?"

He pulled in a deep breath; holding it for a few seconds. He breathed out and looked around again. "This place is clean. There is faint magic here; but it is not dominant in the earth. This world would be a good place to start over. Don't you think?"

"I do not think such things. It is not my job to do that." She was frowning hard now. "Are you suggesting the King would invade this world? Bring his people here; instead of staying in our world?"

Snow-Bear smiled at her, "You were always intelligent, Penn. Had you been a man you would have made a brilliant General."

She scowled at him. "I am a Guardian; that is what I was meant to be."

"Tell me, would you protect this world?" He asked quietly, "Would you bar our forces from this world?"

Penn had no answer right away. "If it was my duty; yes. But is such a thing being asked of me?"

Snow-Bear lost his smile; his face was solemn. "If the King continues to listen to his advisors, it might be."

"But his daughter is here. What value could there be in invading this world?" She asked simply.

"Think about it, Penn." Snow-Bear told her quietly, "There are fewer and fewer Guardians being born. The magic required to create them is disappearing. We have lived far too long. Our people have become too numerous; the demands on our world is taking its toll."

Penn understood now. "This world has many creatures that are not human. They will fight an invasion from another world. And if our magic is running low; then we will depend on the soldiers. As good as they are; they are not match for the vampires or the werewolves here."

He nodded, "Agreed. Our army is vast but it is not trained for such opponents. We have not had to fight a war in two millennia. Most of soldiers do not even know what war is. Let alone how to fight properly."

She heard the sorrow in his voice; the anger. "If only we could fight the war for them."

He chuckled, "A handful of Guardians would be more than enough." He paused, quiet for a moment. "Perhaps that is why we are limited to our calling and not beyond."

A Guardian was called to their duty; whatever it might be. They could not act outside of that duty. Most of the Guardians in existence were Gate-Keepers; they were protectors of knowledge or skills. Not many were warriors. The duty to be warriors had fallen to the house of Dragon since their people began. Only those in the house of Dragon were allowed to fight. That was one of the reasons they were so much more powerful then the other Guardians.

Gate-Keepers maintained the shroud around the world they lived in. Keeping humans of this world unaware of existence of other worlds. They had tremendous powers; such as shrouding the presence of a person from another. Blurring the dimension lines between this world and theirs. They could bend time backward or slow it down in the present. Gate-Keepers could change the physical mass of other things; make them lighter or heavier; or soluble. For all that they could do; they were not warriors. They didn't know how to bend fire, cast a seal or use half the magic that Penn did. It simply was not available to them.

Those who guarded knowledge were akin to librarians in this world. They knew all there was to know about history and language; but again, they were not warriors.

Penn sighed; she stepped away from Snow-Bear, crossing to a nearby tree stump, she sat on it. She studied the dirt around her. Within the earth she could sense the life of worms and bugs. Looking at the thin grass that grew around her; she could see the glow of energy from it's life force. This entire world hummed with natural life. These things here grew because they were natural. Because the earth that held them; gave them the energy to grow.

Back in her world; magic hung thick and heavy over everything. Grass shone with it; the energy of it was only dimly natural; so polluted with magic. Even the stars and moon that lit the night had been altered with magic. Snow-Bear was right; their world was dying and fast. Magic required a balance of both natural and supernatural energy. If magic was used too much or for the wrong reasons; it warped the natural energy around it. Their home world had been warped long ago and what little natural energy was left; wasn't enough to sustain the magic.

"What will happen to our world?" She asked softly. Her emotions were sorrowful. "When the last of the natural energy fades; what then?"

Snow-Bear crossed to her; he waved a hand in the air. A large boulder appeared beside her; he sat on it. His large, imposing body seemed to take up all the available space. She felt momentarily over-shadowed, but it passed.

"I hate to think about it." He muttered quietly, "No one really knows. The working theory is that we Guardians will die out. The rest of our people; the Soldiers, the farmer who works the land, the spinner who makes yarn, they will live on. Their lives do not require magic as we do."

Penn felt her chest tighten; sadness filled her being. "So that is why the House of Dragon has become so few in number."

He nodded, "Most likely. Your House does require the most magical energy. Even your brothers, who are simply soldiers, require more magic than any other soldier. Not because they use it as you do; but because it is part of their soul." Snow-Bear was quiet for a moment; watching their surroundings. "But as long as our people live; there will always be a Guardian Dragon."

"Are we to blame for this problem?" She asked, looking at the giant beside her. "My family, our house? Is this because of us?"

He shook his head. "No. Our world is dying out because it is simply tired. It is not the fault of any one House."

She sighed, her chest loosened. "Is there any way to stop this?"

He shrugged, but shook his head. "The other Guardians do not think it is something we can stop. It is the natural way of our world. To end; then to rest, to recharge and to begin again. Don't forget, Dragon, Guardians were created to protect our world. In the beginning it was needed. But now, after so long?" he shook his head, "We have no real enemies left."

"Except for the ones who have the princess." Penn muttered.

Snow-Bear waved a large hand in the air, "Those can be handled by you alone. You know this; we all do. But no true threat remains to us. The need for Guardians is simply not there anymore." He smiled at her, "We the natural energy dies; so will we. I'm rather looking forward to it."

She glanced at him; arching a brow. "You are?"

He nodded, "I haven't died since our world began. I am rather weary of existence. It would be nice to rest."

"Do you think Guardian's will come back?" She asked quietly.

Snow-Bear stood up. The boulder he had rested on disappeared. He took a few steps, then waved a hand. The air shivered and magic breathed through the night. The moon and stars burned too bright again. Green and white light split the fabric of reality, shattering the confines of this dimension. Wind gusted out from the gap; it tasted bitter in the air.

He looked at her, "You came back. So I suppose it is possible."

"Snow-Bear," She stood up, rushing over to him, "What do I do?"

He smiled down at her, "What you have always done, Penn."

She frowned, "And that would be?"

"Survive."

Snow-Bear looked around at the peaceful night; smiling out at their surroundings. He nodded to her and stepped through the open Gateway. There was a shudder of magic and the world sealed over. She blinked against the light. The road before her stretched on like it was meant to. The stars and moon shone at their normal levels. The air was warm and clean; tasting of sunshine and hot earth. No magic; no blinding light, only nature.

Penn sighed heavily; putting her hands in the pockets of her shorts. Until her magic was restored; she would continue to work at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Once she was back to full-strength; she would rescue the Princess and then...

Then....

Penn shook her head. She had no idea what she would do then. Her world was dying. There would be no summons to return home. The king could try to invade this world; but why would he? His forces would be cut down by the vampires and werewolves. They would not allow Penn's people to come here. It was too dangerous to the continued success of the vampires' plans. The werewolves would be too concerned about their territories to allow an invasion. For all that her people were skilled in things; sometimes physical strength was more important then psychic strength. Penn was one of the few who excelled in both areas; partly because she was a Guardian of the Royal House; and partly because she had trained her body so hard. Penn could fight hand to hand with any vampire or werewolf and walk away. But the Soldiers of the Crown? They would not survive.

An invasion into this world was highly unlikely. Besides it wasn't the king or his subjects who were facing extinction. It was the Guardians. Technically, the King did not need the Guardians anymore. So he probably wouldn't be upset when they died. But Penn cared and it did upset her. And there was nothing she could do to help them. She was assigned to the princess.

Penn continued her walk home. Tomorrow she would talk to Sam Merlotte about a place to live. And at some point she would lay siege to a building. Until then...she walked, slowly, quietly, but not longer carefree.


End file.
